Shift Brace
The is one of Kamen Rider Drive's transformation devices. In this case, being the device that holds Drive's Shift Cars as a remote for his Drive Driver. Functionality To transform, the user must first use a Type Shift Car and turn the key on the Drive Driver. Afterwards, once the selected Shift Car is rotated into its Lever Mode, it must be inserted forwardly into the Shift Brace via the until the tip of the Shift Car hits the . Once the Shift Car is set, the user must hold the car and lift it up and down back into the Shift Landing Panel to finish the transformation sequence into Kamen Rider Drive, right after the Drive Driver announces and the corresponding Type used. The only Shift Cars usable to Drive when he is not transformed are the ones that change his Type forms. After transforming with a Type Shift Car, the user has the option to switch between different other Shift Cars. To do so, the user must turn the Advanced Ignition, pull the used Shift Car out, convert the selected Shift Car to Lever Mode, insert it back into the Shift Brace, and repeate the same lifting action. This would change the base Shift Tire from the Type, or any previous Shift Tire used before, and cause the Drive Driver to announce and then the corresponding Shift Car used. If the Shift Car that is being used is lifted at least once, the user will be given a power boost, while the Drive Driver says either the Type used if a Type Change Shift Car is currently in use (ex. "Type Formula" would be "Formula") or the last name of a Tire Exchange Shift Car (ex. "Hooking Wrecker" would be "Wrecker"). Depending on the amount of times it is lifted, the Drive Driver repeats itself that many times, up to three, while also initiating different functions. To initiate a finishing attack, Drive must turn the Advanced Ignition and press the button on the Shift Brace, which makes the Drive Driver announce with a revving noise being looped. Lifting the Shift Car afterwards would then give Drive an exceeding amount of power, as well as cause the Drive Driver to announce and then the corresponding Shift Car used. Though in the case of Shift Dead Heat, which doesn't have a Lever Mode, the Drive Driver instead just announces when the Igniter is pressed. Drive may now release the power gained in any way he wishes, unless the Shift Car does not comply. This is shown when Shinnosuke couldn't utilize the Dream Vegas Shift Car's Full Throttle, as he didn't get a jackpot. In order to have the Drive Driver cancel the transformation, Drive must remove the Shift Car currently placed in the Shift Brace and press the Igniter. Sometimes, after a victorious battle, the Drive Driver would say as a compliment to the user's great job. While Drive is in civilian form, the Shift Brace can either act as a navigator or receive messages. At the same time, the Shift Brace is able to have a physical examination for its user. It can also somehow act as a watch for Drive. Gallery - Special Abilities= - Technic= Type Technic's Analyzing Ability.jpg|Type Technic: Machine analyzing Type Technic's Dual Vision.jpg|Type Technic: Secondary vision Type Technic's Precision Power.jpg|Type Technic: Combat precision So THERE's the Gravity.png|Type Technic Gravity: Gravitational well KRD - I WAS FROZEN TODAY!.jpg|Type Technic Winter: Freezing wind - Dead Heat= DeadHeatDrive Tire energy.png|Type Dead Heat: Energy tire manifestation - Formula= Faster than a speeding missile.jpg|Type Formula: Over G-Force running speed F01 fullspeed running.png|Type Formula Mantan: Nitro boosted running speed F02 Jacky extend.png|Type Formula Jacky: Floor jack extending F03 Full Throttle.png|Type Formula Sparner: High-speed tire rotation - Tridoron= Type Tridoron fast speed.png|Type Tridoron: Fast movement Type Tridoron guard barrier.png|Type Tridoron: Energy barrier Attack123 dulicaption.png|Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3: Four-way duplication Four Drive lunching Spike.png|Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3: Four-way spike launching Four fire tornado.png|Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3: Four-way fire tornado manifestation - High Speed= High Speed Diamond Guard.png|Type High Speed: Strong guard Drive HS MMF Fireattack.png|Type High Speed Flare: Flame scorching-enhanced striking }} - Full Throttle= - Wild= Rumble Dump FullThrottle.png|Type Wild Dump: DriRumble - Technic= Technic Rescue Down.PNG|Type Technic Braver: Rescue Down - Dead Heat= Dead Heat Punch.png|Type Dead Heat: Unnamed punch DeadHeatRiderKick.jpg|Type Dead Heat: Dead Heat Drop DeadHeatDropFlare.png|Type Dead Heat Flare: Dead Heat Drop - Formula= Full Throttle Formula Punch.png|Type Formula: Unnamed punch Wpid-20150313083556.jpg|Type Formula: Formula Drop - High Speed= Drive High Speed Full Throttle Kick.PNG|Type High Speed: Unnamed kick }} - Other Usages= -Over-Time- Kamen Rider Drive Secret Mission - Type Zero -C1F75C19-.mkv snapshot 10.44 -2015.02.13 01.26.53-.jpg|Protodrive inserting the Bat Viral Core into his Shift Brace... ProtoDrive memory reading.png|so that he can read Roidmude 005's memory ShinnosukeHealth.jpg|The Shift Brace displaying Shinnosuke's health readings }} Notes *The Shift Brace resembles part of an automatic transmission shifter. *If a Viral Core is used in the DX Shift Brace, instead of reading it like normal, it causes the Drive Driver to announce . **However, in episode 0, Protodrive is able to read the memories of defeated Roidmudes by inserting a Viral Core into the Shift Brace. The Drive Driver will only announce "Dangerous" if a damaged Viral Core is used, otherwise it will play the memories without making any announcement. Considering Chase's true form as a Roidmude, Proto-Zero, this may be a function exclusive to Protodrive. External Links *TV Asahi's page on the Shift Brace Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Bracelet device